


Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

_"No," Uta spoke softly into the night "Kaneki, please, don't leave me."_

_Yet, after his words were finished, the half ghoul disappeared like fog when the sun rises; but the sun never seemed to rise for days on end._

* * *

The tattooed ghoul woke with a start, his heart making an attempt to escape from his chest and burrow into an endless abyss; leaving him paralysed, and left to stare at the ceiling.

He was so used to the dream, yet it never failed to terrify him to the point of not being able to sleep for the rest of the night; and as much as Uta wanted to tell himself he no longer cared for the dream, he couldn't bring himself to say so, not when it was about the person he loved.

A tattooed arm reached out in attempt to touch the half ghoul, but it was empty on the other side of the bed, just as it had been for the past year. It would always be cold, as the individual whom was to occupy it, was no longer here.

Uta felt a tear fall from the outer corner of his eye; crying was another thing he would have to learn to deal with, never having shed one tear until Kaneki had been taken from him.

"I'm sorry Kaneki." He paused to glance at the clock, it read 3:30 a.m., just as all the other nights "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in time to help you."

He closed his eyes in attempt to sleep before another dreadful day.


End file.
